


Etoile immortelle

by Amalberga



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Cruelty, Dubious Morality, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Français | French, Friendship, Interspecies Romance, Love, Love/Hate, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Tension, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Stargate, Torture, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalberga/pseuds/Amalberga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une jeune femme se retrouve prisonnière sur un vaisseau wraith.<br/>Son sauveur n'est pas vraiment un chevalier sur un cheval blanc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La séléction

Belkan, une des planètes dans le vaste univers qui nous entoure. Une petite planète, dont les habitants ne se souciaient que très peu des problèmes des autres. A vrai dire, ce n’était pas encore un peuple industrialisé. Il n’y avait que des paysans et quelques commerçants. Malgré cela, c’était un véritable creuset, mêlant les belkans aux satediens, quelques halyconites. Après un long voyage, la jeune femme était heureuse de pouvoir s’arrêter un moment, se reposer. Elle gardait son capuchon, il pleuvait des cordes. 

Trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle marchait rapidement vers la taverne, en espérant qu’il y avait encore une chambre de libre. On ne pouvait pas dire que les clients se bousculaient, mais en ce mauvais temps, tout était possible. 

L’auberge était chaleureuse, le mobilier en bois. Mais il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose. Un repas chaud, une pinte de bière, et un lit. Sec. Elle choisit une table au fond de la pièce, dans un coin assez sombre pour pouvoir regarder les clients. Elle mangeait en silence la soupe, apportée rapidement par la serveuse. Elle s’est détendue, mais n’a pas baissé la garde. L’habitude ne la lui permettait pas. 

Il restait, par chance, une petite chambre. Elle enleva le manteau, puis le gilet pare-balles, les laissant sécher près du feu, et s’allongea sur le lit, posant son arme sous le maigre coussin. Elle était exténuée. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, pendant qu’elle écoutait le crépitement des flemmes dans la cheminée, et le bruit de la pluie qui battait contre la fenêtre. 

Des bruits la réveillèrent. Non, pas des bruits agréables de l’eau ou du feu, ni d’un couple dans la chambre d’à côté, ni des hurlements des ivrognes. Non, c’était des cris de peur. La jeune femme sursauta, attrapa l’arme et sortit de la chambre en courant.

Dehors, les maisons étaient en feu.

-Wraith ! –cria un homme.- Fuyiez !

La jeune femme regarda vers le ciel. Des dizaines de darts survolaient la ville. Elle décida de courir vers les bois. Elle n’avait encore jamais vu de sélection wraith. Une scène impressionnante et terrifiante. Les villageois n'avaient aucune chance d’en échapper. Une femme courait devant-elle, avec deux enfants à côté d’elle. D’un coup, une lumière passa au-dessus d’elle la faisant disparaitre avec le plus jeune des enfants. 

-Mère ! –cria le garçon en s’arrêtant. 

-Trop tard pour ta mère. –elle tira sur son bras, l’obligeant à courir. 

Ils réussirent à entrer dans la forêt. Ils s’arrêtèrent, en respirant avec difficulté. 

-On les a semé ? –demanda l’enfant, regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés. 

-Non. Ils ont des scanners dans leur vaisseaux, ils peuvent détecter la moindre trace de vie. Il faut qu’on s’en aille d’ici. 

Ils prenaient bien garde à marcher près des arbres. Elle savait, que ça ne les aiderait pas, au cas où un dart passerait, mais ça la rassurait, irrationnellement. 

Soudain, un bruit de vaisseau, elle vit la lumière apparaitre sur l’enfant. Le temps parût s’arrêter. Elle poussa le garçon de toutes ses forces, pour le mettre hors-champs, mais avant qu’elle ne put s’enfuir, elle sentit ses os se broyer, ses muscles se déchirer, comme si son corps se divisait en deux, une partie étant déjà dans le vaisseaux, l’autre, voulant rester sur terre. Un voile noir tomba brusquement sur ses yeux. 

 

Elle se réveilla difficilement, sans bouger, en vérifiant tout d’abord si elle était en un seul morceau. Elle s’assit difficilement, elle sentait une grande douleur dans le ventre, mais aussi dans les jambes, les treilles étaient cassé, ses mains déboitées. 

Dans la même cellule étaient enfermées quatre autres jeunes femmes. Dans le même état, habillées avec les mêmes tuniques. 

-Alors c’est fini ? –dit une femme à la peau hâlée.

-Il semble. J’espère juste que ce sera rapide. –dit la blonde.- Je m’appelle Iryl, et vous ? 

-Moi je suis Lyema. 

-Hatnal. 

-Essie. –dit la femme hâlée. –et toi ? –elle demanda à la rousse.

-Cassandra.

Elle regardait un moment ses doigts, puis regarda les filles autour d’elle. Jeunes, jolies, fines. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. 

-Ils ne vont pas se nourrir de nous. –dit-elle enfin. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Cassandra ? 

-Les humains qui servent de plat de résistance sont dans les cabines de stase, pour les maintenir en vie. Nous somme enfermés dans une cellule. Toutes à peu près du même âge, jeunes… -elle s’arrêta, en entendant des pas approcher et recula pour rester à l’ombre. 

Un grand wraith, s’appuya contre la grille. Il avait deux traits parallèles tatoués sur chaque œil, et une barbe tressée en deux tresses blanches.

-Mes jolies dames se sont réveillées ? Bien dormi ? Bien ! Je me présente alors, Commandant Tasnaugh. 

Il dévisageait les prisonnières. 

-Ormis ! Rapporte moi la blonde. –dit-il en montrant ses dents pointues- J’aime bien les blondes. 

-Oui, mon commandant. -dit un autre wraith, en ouvrant la grille.


	2. Le commandant

Cassandra s’habitua à la douleur, ou plus précisément commença à l’ignorer. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose, mais sans y parvenir. La cellule était froide, humide. Les murs étaient visqueux, désagréable au toucher, comme de la peau. Mais c’était mieux qu’être allongée à même le sol. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont lui faire ? –demanda Essie. 

-A ton avis. –siffla Hatnal.- On est foutu…

-Ça fait combien de temps qu’elle est partie ? 

Personne n’avait répondu. Le temps passait trop lentement. Ou trop rapidement. Elle n’avaient aucune possibilité de le savoir. Il n’y avait pas de fenêtres et de toute façon, dans l’espace, il n’y avait que les ténèbres entourées de silence. La cellule n’était pas gardée, mais elles avaient trop peur pour s’endormir et étaient trop fatiguées pour être pleinement conscientes. Cassandra essayait de conserver ses forces, dans son coin sombre, ne participant pas aux conversations. 

Des pas retentirent à nouveau. Deux soldats wraith jetèrent la jeune femme inconsciente dans la cellule et partirent aussi vite. 

-Iryl ? –demanda silencieusement Essie, s’approchant d’elle. 

Elle la retourna. La tunique était déchirée, visage en sang, découpé au couteau, son corps couvert d’ecchymoses. 

-C’est… c’est un… cauchemar… -Essie commença à sangloter.

Quelques heures après, Iryl avait repris conscience. C’était au tour de Hatnal. Qui revint, dans le même était. Son visage n’avait pas été découpé, mais les blessures sur son corps le compensaient. Elle n’avait pas perdu conscience, ce qui était le plus difficile pour elle sûrement. Essie, quant à elle, ne s’est plus jamais réveillé. Son corps gisait dans la cellule, froid, inerte. Cassandra sentait son tour arriver et la peur monter. Son cœur se serrait, sa courte vie devait alors s’achever ici ? Non. 

Elle avait réussi à s’enfuir de plusieurs prisons, pourquoi elle n’y arriverait pas cette fois-ci ? 

Il faisait très froid et les fines tuniques ne les couvraient pas assez. Mais le froid était le dernier de leurs soucis. Elles n’avaient pas d’armes. Elles n’avaient pas d’équipement de combat. Ces filles étaient des filles des paysans, des villageois, elles ne s’étaient jamais battues. Il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire. Et même si elles s’étaient échappées ? Si elles arrivaient jusqu’aux darts ? Aucune d’entre elles ne pourraient en faire voler un. Il fallait avoir le génome wraith pour cela. 

La cellule s’ouvrit à nouveau. Deux soldats sont entré et ont essayé d’attraper Cassandra par les bras, mais elle donna un coup de pied à l’un d’entre eux, qu’elle regretta très rapidement, premièrement, à cause de ses orteils déboités, deuxièmement, parce que le soldat rendu le lui a rendu, dans le ventre. 

Elle ne pouvait pas marcher, ils l’ont donc traîné à travers le vaisseau, jusqu’aux appartements du commandant. Puis, l’ont posé sur un grand lit. Cassandra regardait autour d’elle, voulait se relever, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. 

-Tu te déshabilles toi-même ou je le fais ? –demanda le commandant, vautré dans un fauteuil.- Personnellement, les deux me vont… 

-Allez au diable.

-C’est vraiment comme tu veux…-il sourit.

C’était un personnage fort dégoûtant. Son physique semblait correspondre parfaitement à son caractère. Des yeux jaunes, traversés par des veines rouges, au regard fou, malade. Elle avait déjà rencontré des wraith, mais pas de si près, pas si longtemps. En revanche, ce regard, ce caractère impulsif, narcissique et ce besoin de domination, elle les avait déjà vu chez des humains. Des humains qui avait pas survécu longtemps s’ils se mettaient sur son chemin. Cette fois-ci, la situation s’était inversée. 

Sourire aux lèvres il approcha, elle se retourna, voulant fuir, glissa du lit et se leva. Mais il l’attrapa par la gorge et la leva dans les airs. Elle lui donna un coup de poing au visage, il recula, en la lâchant. Elle ne craignait plus la douleur, elle avait beaucoup plus à craindre en ce moment même. Elle courra vers la porte. Elle était fermée. Fermée !   
Il l’attrapa par la mâchoire, ses ongles ses sont enfoncés dans son cou, puis la poussa en arrière avec force. Elle survola la pièce, comme une poupée en chiffon, mais se releva malgré tout, lentement. 

-Tu es coriace. J’aime bien quand mon repas se débat.

Il s’approchait d’un pas, elle reculait d’un pas. 

\- Allez, viens, n’aie pas peur, tu vas aimer. 

-Pour que je finisse découpée, à peine vivante ? –siffla-t-elle.

-Non, tu es bien jolie, je vais te laisser ton visage. Je te laisserai en un morceau, promis. Parole d’un wraith. –il sourit à nouveau, diaboliquement. 

Dos contre le mur, elle ne put reculer plus loin. Il l’attrapa par la taille et l’emmena dans le lit. 

Il retira sa tunique, doucement, sans la déchirer et la regarda, allongé près d’elle. 

-Je dois malheureusement t’avouer, que les humains maltraités ça m’excite…-dit-il, en passant un doigt sur le ventre, bleu de coups, de Cassandra, coupant sa peau. Une fine ligne de sang apparut, coulant du sternum, jusqu’à la vulve. Il lécha son doigt couvert de sang. –Et aussi… Que la parole d’un wraith ne vaut rien. 

Il donna un grand coup, avec le dessus de sa main, au visage de Cassandra, cassant son nez. Il rit, léchant le sang, qui coulait de son nez.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit. 

-Quoi ?! –cria le wraith sautant du lit. Cassandra en profita pour remettre sa tunique. 

-Pardonnez-moi, commandant. –dit le wraith nommé Ormis- Mais, les vaisseaux alliés sont arrivés. 

-Ils ne devaient pas arriver avant demain ! Fais les attendre. –dit-il, en se retournant vers le lit, et fit une grimace, voyant l’humaine habillée. 

-Oui, je sais, commandant, mais… Mais c’est le Guide… Il ne serait pas sage de faire attendre le Guide…

-Ah lui…

-Puis, plus vite ce sera terminé, commanant, plus vite vous pourrez… Revenir à vos occupations…

Le wraith regarda le lit, puis son sous-chef en grognant. 

-Très bien. Fais les venir, j’arrive. –dit-il, puis ajouta à Cassandra. –Toi, dégage. Ramène-la dans sa cellule.


	3. Le guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Guide a fait un petit achat très cher et qui, en plus, demande beaucoup d'entretien.

-Cassandra ! –dit Hatnal, quand les gardes sont disparus dans les couloirs, se réjouissant en la voyant.- Tu as été forte !

-Non, il ne m’a pas… il m’a juste battu…

-Que s’est-il passé ? –demanda Iryl. 

-Le sous-officier est arrivé et a annoncé que les autres wraith vont arriver. -chuchota Cassandra.- Apparemment ce seraient des vaisseaux alliés.

-Ca va l’occuper, on pourra respirer un peu… -dit-Hatnal, s’allongeant par terre. 

-Non… C’est une chance ! Une chance pour s’échapper. –chuchota Cassandra. –On ne peut pas rester ici, ou on y passera. 

-Et où veut tu qu’on aille ? 

-Déjà, il faut arriver sortir d’ici, après, on improvisera. 

-Cassandra, je salue ton optimisme, mais on a aucune chance. S’il y a d’autres commandants wraith qui vont arriver, le vaisseau sera très bien gardé…

-On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. Vous voulez finir comme Essie ?

Elle se tut, revenant dans son coin sombre. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir, mais elle ne parvenait qu’à somnoler, sursautant au moindre bruit. Elle n’avait pas dormi, ni mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Ils ne leur donnaient qu’à boire. Il fallait les maintenir en vie quand même.

-Cassandra… Ils arrivent. –Hatnal la secoua légèrement.

-Je sais… -elle répondit, entendant des nombreux pas dans le couloir. 

-Et ça, c’est mes petites chéries. Je les ai trouvé à la dernière sélection. C’est pas des princesses, c’est sûr… Mais ça le rend plus résistantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…- le commandant Tasnaugh arriva avec un autre wraith, plus grand, à l’étoile tatouée autour de l’œil. Tasnaugh continuait de parler, mais son invité ne l’écoutait absolument pas. 

Il regarda vite fait dans la cellule, puis à nouveau avec beaucoup d’attention il regarda Cassandra. Son reflexe était de cacher son visage, mais elle avait besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. A ce moment précis, elle savait qu’elle n’avait d’autre choix, que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Libérez-moi », ses lèvres ont bougé légèrement, mais aucun son n’est sorti. 

Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle perdait espoir. Il n’avait pas compris ? Il n’avait pas remarqué ? Que regardait-il dans ce cas? 

-Combien tu la paies ? –demanda soudainement le wraith à l’étoile. 

-Laquelle ? 

-La rousse. 

-Ah… non je la vend pas avant de l’avoir essayé.

-Cinquante. 

Tasnaugh rit, en secouant la tête. 

-Cinq cent. 

-Tu sais, je viens de faire une sélection, donc tu sais cinq cent humais….

-Cinq mille. –dit-il froidement. –C’est ma dernière offre. 

Cinq mille vies humaines contre une vie. Est-ce que cela était équitable ? Sans aucun doute non. Mais ce n’était pas important. Le plus important était de partir d’ici, c’est la seule chose qui lui importait. Même si c’était pour changer de vaisseau. 

-Eh bien dis donc…. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre… Ormis ? 

Le sous-chef donna son accord d’un mouvement de tête. 

-Bien... Vendu ! –il rigola en applaudissant.

Des soldats ont ouvert la cellule, enchainé la jeune-femme. 

-Je viendrai vous libérer. –elle chuchota, pendant qu’ils la tiraient vers la sortie.- Tenez-bon.

L’acheteur examinait son achat. La jeune femme, battue, humilié perdait presque son humanité. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts pour regarder son visage. Nez cassé, le sang   
séché couvrait ses lèvres et son cou. L’œil était bleu, la peau sur la pommette était coupée. Sur le cou, les ecchymoses prenaient la forme d’une main, elle respirait avec difficulté. 

Il tira sur sa tunique pour regarder son corps, elle s’est laissé faire, fixant la chaussure d’un des soldats. Il prit sa main, regarda les doigts cassés, gonflés. 

-Tu comptais en faire quoi ? La tuer ? –demanda l’acheteur. 

-Non, mais non, je testais…tu sais… la résistance. 

-Et bien, si nous avons fini, tu sais où me trouver. Merci pour ton accueil et merci pour… 

Il se racla la gorge, prit son achat par le bras et l’entraîna avec force dans les couloirs du vaisseaux. 

-Merci. –elle dit, en essayant de garder le rythme. Elle tenait à peine sur les jambes. 

Il s’arrêta, son regard a suffi pour qu’elle regrette d’être née. Mais, il l’a pris dans ses bras, et continuait le chemin vers son vaisseaux. Ils n’avaient plus qu’à passer le sas et se sont retrouvé sur un autre vaisseau. 

-Todd, pourquoi on a cinq mille places vides…-dit un wraith qu’ils rencontrèrent dans le couloir. 

-On dégage d’ici au plus vite. Petit con, ils s’imagine qu’il peut m’impressionner avec ses trois petits vaisseaux…–grogna le commandant, mais s’arrêta, se souvenant de ce qu’il   
tenait dans ses bras. 

-Très bien, commandant…

Cassandra regretta d’un coup d’être venue sur ce vaisseau. Le wraith la posa sur le lit, enleva son manteau et sa chemise, puis déshabilla la jeune fille. Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues, elle n’était pas prête, pas du tout, pas aussi vite, elle n’avait pas encore récupérée de l’autre wraith. Il s’approcha, la regarda. Une si petite chose, brisée si facilement. Il la reprit dans ses bras, sans rien dire et ouvrit une porte à coup de pied. Elle ferma les yeux, puis sentit une surprenante chaleur. Elle était dans l’eau. Il inspecta son visage, prit son menton par une main et avec l’autre il remit en place son nez. Puis, il choisit une fiole et la versa dans l’eau, puis prit une éponge et commença à le nettoyer, tout doucement. Elle ferma les yeux. De la même façon qu’avec le nez, il s’est occupé de ses orteils et de ses mains. Elle se mordit les lèvres, pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il changea de position, pour laver son dos. Elle n’aimait pas se montrer nue, non pas à cause de la pudeur, mais à cause des cicatrices, qui couvraient son dos. 

Il écarta ses cheveux auburn, les posant sur son épaule et se redressa en voyant les cicatrices sur son dos. Elle sentit les bouts de ses doigts caresser une d’entre-elle, celle qui traversait tout son dos. Son toucher était délicat, incomparable à celui de l’autre commandant wraith. Presque… agréable. Il regardait ces marques, en se demandant comment elles étaient arrivés sur ce dos maigre, sur cette peau douce, couleur albâtre. Il suivit la cicatrice jusqu’au cou, couvert de bleus, qui formaient des doigts. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, comment on pouvait ruiner un petit être si…. Il reprit ses esprits et recommença à la laver. La fatigue monta, ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux pliés, et s’endormit rapidement.


	4. Le prédateur et la brébis

Cassandra se réveilla, bercée dans des draps soyeux, à l’odeur lilas. Elle se sentait… cassée. Comme si quelqu’un l’avait fait entrer plusieurs fois dans un broyeur. Elle n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux. Elle n’avait pas envie de revenir dans cette cellule froide et humide. Elle voulait garder ce souvenir de ces draps chaud… et ce rêve merveilleux, aussi bizarre soit-il, de ce wraith à l’œil étoilé, qui l’avait délivré et soigné. Mais elle ne dormait plus. Il fallait se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. A sa surprise, elle était dans des draps pourpres, à l’odeur fleurie. Elle essayait de s’assoir, mais la douleur revint dans tout le corps. Elle tourna la tête alors. Le wraith assis près d’une table, lisant des manuscrits, se retourna.

-Enfin. –dit-il, agacé, en rangeant les papiers. –Tu as faim, je présume. Je reviens avec ton repas. Pendant ce temps, évite de sortir de la chambre. Ou du lit… Ou de bouger tout court. 

Elle referma les yeux. La situation ne lui semblait pas dramatique pour l’instant. Elle semblait avoir réussi à quitter l’enfer. 

Le wraith revint rapidement, avec un plateau dans la main. Il le posa sur la table de chevet et releva la jeune femme, pour qu’elle puisse s’assoir. 

-Tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir faim, je me trompes ? –il demanda, en s’asseyant et en posant l’assiette sur ses genoux. 

Elle acquiesça, faiblement. 

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il faut que tu manges, pour reprendre des forces… Je t’ai fait faire une soupe, dedans il y a la dose nécessaire des vitamines et des minéraux. Ne me demandes pas ce qu’il y a là-dedans, parce que je n’en sais rien. 

Elle regarda ses mains recouvertes de bandages, l’empêchant de bougeant les doigts. 

-Oui, je sais, je vais te nourrir, mais faisons vite, je n’ai pas que ça à faire. 

Il prit une cuillère et le rapprocha de la bouche de Cassandra. Elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer le goût du liquide, à chaque cuillère il était différent. 

-Alors, qui est tu ? –demanda le wraith enfin. 

-Je… je suis juste une villageoise. –dit-elle. 

Il garda le silence pendant longtemps. 

-Si tu le dis. 

 

Les quelques prochains repas étaient silencieux. Entre-eux, Cassandra dormait, profondément, sans savoir si c’était à cause de la soupe, ou à cause de son épuisement. Sans savoir également, que pendant qu’elle dormait, le commandant wraith revenait, pour vérifier les bandages, les changer. Puis, il se surprenait lui-même à la regarder, un court instant. 

Elle se réveilla doucement et regarda le wraith, au visage aigri. 

-Tu crois que je vais attendre que tu veuilles bien te réveiller ? –dit-t-il, sèchement. 

-Vous auriez pu me réveiller, si ça vous dérange à ce point…-râla-t-elle, silencieusement.

-Répètes un peu ? –grogna-t-il, en l’attrapant par la gorge et la levant quelques centimètres. Puis la relâcha, mais cela avait suffi, pour que les yeux de la femme deviennent brillants de larmes. 

Il marcha en rond, posant sa main sur son front. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter des humains, à part ceux d’Atlantis. 

-Fais attention au ton que tu prends ! Je te rappelle que tu es là que grâce à ma bonne volonté ! 

Il prit une profonde respiration, regarda la femme, qui se tenait par la gorge. Elle ne bougeait pas, choquée. Il s’assit près d’elle. 

-Je t’ai fait du mal ? –demanda-t-il doucement, en posant sa main sur son épaule. 

Elle secoua sa tête nerveusement, mais gardait toujours ses mains sur sa gorge, en signe protecteur. Tasnaugh l’avait vraiment blessé et ça le rendait fou. Il venait de se rabaisser à son niveau, en agissant comme un monstre sans cervelle, sans réfléchir. Le destin l’avait mis sur sa route, il a accepté le défi, il se devait de la protéger. Mais avant de la protéger de l’extérieur, il e devait de la protéger de lui-même. 

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage, sa peau était agréablement froide, il caressa ses joues, une larme coula. 

-Non, tu ne vas pas pleurer. Non. –chuchota-t-il.- Les larmes montrent la faiblesse et tu ne peux pas montrer que tu es faible. D’accord ?

Elle secoua la tête, surprise. Était-il vraiment wraith ? Était-ce une illusion? Un rêve? De la gentillesse venant d'un wraith? Elle avait du mal à y croire et elle n'y croyait pas. Il y avait un intérêt et tôt ou tard il trahira ses véritables intentions. Mais pour l'instant, elle appréciait secrètement son toucher délicat et sa voix profonde.

Il se leva finalement, silencieux il est sorti de la chambre. Elle est restée assise un instant, puis écarta la lourde couette. Un froid piquant lui provoqua la chair de poule. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleus à certains endroits, mais qui jaunissaient, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient bientôt disparaître. Mais les bandages sur ses pieds l'empêchaient de marcher. Elle était clouée au lit. Elle n'y avait pas encore prêté attention, mais elle portait non pas une tunique ou une robe, mais une grande chemise blanche, sûrement celle du commandant. Elle s'est senti mal à l'aise, se rappellent qu'en plus de l'avoir lavé, il a dû l'habiller. 

Elle s'allongea et essaya de s'endormir, ce qui n'a pas tardé. 

 

   
Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sentant quelqu'un ou quelque chose la toucher. Elle vit le commandant assis au bout du lit, tenant son pied entre les mains. Sans prêter attention au réveil de la jeune femme, il continuait d'enlever le bandage, puis commença à masser sa cheville avec une sorte de baume. 

Elle regardait le wraith masser son pied. Elle appréciait son toucher. Il avait des doigts longs, fins et très habiles. 

-J’ai dormi combien de temps? - elle demanda silencieusement.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder.

-Depuis la dernière fois? Trois jours. 

Trois jours. Mais alors... Combien de temps elle était déjà sur le vaisseaux?

-Une semaine. -dit-il tranquillement. 

Elle était stupéfaite. Elle savait que les wraith étaient des créatures impressionnantes, mais qu'il puisse lire dans les pensées... Et comment ose-t-il?!

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais continuait de masser le petit pied. Il était doux, mais il n'y mettait aucune affection. C'était nécessaire pour son rétablissement et ça s'arrêtait là.  
-Je reviendrai dans quelques heures, tu vas essayer de marcher.

Le wraith s'est levé pour sortir. Elle avait envie de le retenir, pour qu'il reste encore un peu. 

Il se retourna avant de sortir. 

-Je reviens dans quelques heures. Endors-toi.


	5. Une petite exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre plutôt neutre, qui dévoile un petit peu la vie sur le vaisseau et surtout l'ambiguïté de son commandant...

La nuit était longue, Cassandra fixait le plafond sombre, distinguant les veines du vaisseau. Elle avait entendu des différentes théories à propos de leur technologie. Les vaisseaux s’apparentait à un être vivant avec une structure organique. C’était fascinant, mais de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas découvrir grand-chose. 

Le commandant entra dans la chambre rapidement et posa un paquet sur le lit, devant Cassandra. 

-Lève-toi et mets ça. –dit-il, avec sa voix toujours agacée.

Elle déballa le paquet et en sortit des vêtements. Des dessous, mais aussi une robe faite d’un tissu très léger et soyeux. Il posa un autre paquet sur la table. 

-Allé, plus vite. –dit-il. 

Elle se leva et enleva sa chemise. Il n’a pas du tout détourné le regard. Ce regard n’était pas insistant, mais la rendait mal à l’aise quand même.

Elle avait pris un peu de poids et ça l’assurait, mais pas assez. Il pouvait encore compter ses côtes, en regardant les cicatrices sur son dos. Elles piquaient sa curiosité, il avait envie de savoir, malgré qu’il essayait de se persuader lui-même qu’il n’en avait pas envie. Qui les lui avaient fait ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Tasnaugh, elles étaient trop anciennes…. 

La robe faite sur mesure lui allait parfaitement bien. Le tissu était noir ou vert impérial selon la lumière, semblable à la soie, léger comme la brume. Il l’aida à mettre le corset, noir également, brodé avec un délicat fil doré. Il était très haut, car montait jusqu’au cou. Contrairement à la robe, le corset était très lourd et non pas en cuir, mais en métal, rappelant la forme d’un plastron.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? –demanda Cassandra, pendant qu’il faisait un nœud sur le côté. 

-Pour toi, je m’appelle commandant. –il répondit après un instant. 

-Et vous n’avez pas envie de savoir comment je m’appelle ? –demanda-t-elle silencieusement, mais aucunement intimidée. 

-Non. 

Il sortit de la chambre rapidement. 

Si elle devait être sa prisonnière, elle voulait quand même savoir à qui elle avait à faire. Il n’en avait pas besoin, mais elle si et elle décida de le découvrir par elle-même. Elle   
attendit un peu, puis poussa la porte pour sortir. 

Le vaisseau était froid et semblait vide. De la brume se maintenait juste au-dessus du sol. Soudain, elle entendit des pas, deux fantassins wraith marchait vers elle. Elle commença à courir, mais il l’avaient remarqué et l’ont suivi. Elle n’avait pas encore retrouvé sa pleine forme et avait du mal à courir. L’un tira, elle parvint à esquiver, mais l’autre continuait de la suivre. Un troisième est sorti d’un couloir l’attrapant par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Il allait se nourrir d’elle, mais le plastron l’en a empêché. Ils s’approchèrent tous. 

D’un coup, une voix puissante a retentit et le soldat relâcha la jeune femme. Ils partirent rapidement et elle vit le commandant approcher. 

-Je t’ai demandé de rester dans la chambre. Je ne t’ai pas autorisé de sortir ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu finisse en repas à l’un de mes hommes, tu m’as coûté bien trop cher ! –ce disant, il l’attrapa par le bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. 

-Mais… mais je ne peux pas rester enfermée tous les jours…

-Si. Tu le peux et tu vas le rester. –il la déposa sur le lit. 

La porte claqua. Elle voulait ressortir, mais c’était fermé. Voilà, comment sa petite balade s’était terminée. Cassandra devait se contenter de découvrir sa chambre. 

Modestement décorée, ou pas décorée du tout, sauf par les quelques meubles qu’elle contenait. Une petite bibliothèque, une table ronde avec deux chaises, un grand lit avec une table de chevet. Il y avait une porte, c’était celle des bains. La baignoire de plusieurs mètres de diamètre était ancrée dans le sol, plus loin il y avait une cascade. Elle remarqua d’un coup, au fond de la pièce une porte, qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu. Elle tira sur la poignée. 

Elle s’est retrouvé dans une autre chambre, un peu plus grande que la sienne. La table était littéralement couverte de divers documents et des cartes, par terre étaient posés des tas de livres. A sa surprise, sur le lit était allongé le commandant. 

Il posa les documents sur le côté et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. 

-Tu es sourde ? Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Ne sors pas de ta chambre » ? 

-Je n’en ai pas envie. Je n’en peux plus de rester enfermée ! Vous ne voulez même pas me parler et moi j’ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là !   
Qu’est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Dites-moi et je le ferai, mais je ne veux plus rester des heures dans cette chambre…

Il la regardait un instant, amusé, même s’il n’en montrait pas les signes. 

-Déshabilles-toi. –dit-il froidement, en défaisant sa chemise et en son pantalon, sans l’enlever. –Vas-y, je t’attend. 

Il attendait sa réaction, se demandant si elle allait obéir. Il était à la fois intrigué et amusé. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas envie de s’envoyer en l’air avec quelqu’un. Il ne savait pas s’il avait envie d’elle en particulier, ou de quelqu'un en général. Mais, il se rappela sa peau douce et délicate, le parfum de son sang et ce souvenir l’excita momentanément. 

Elle avala sa salive avec stupeur, mais c’était de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle enleva le bustier et déboutonna lentement sa robe. La vue de ses courbes l’a fait presque saliver. Mais son petit corps tremblait, il vit la peur dans ses yeux, la peur de lui. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais il savait, que s’il ne se contrôlait pas, son côté animal pourrait prendre le dessus et la blesser. 

-C’est bon, arrête… –lança-t-il, irrité, avant qu’elle enlève la robe. Il gonfla ses joues et referma son pantalon.- Tu n’es qu’un enfant…

Elle avait envie de protester tout de suite, mais elle décidé, que ce n’était pas le bon moment. En silence elle obéit. 

-Mais je vois bien que tu n’es pas une villageoise, tu n’es pas une courtisane, et encore moins une prostituée. Rhabille-toi et assieds-toi ici… Tu t’appelles comment, alors ? 

-Cassandra.

-Cassandra, bien. Alors qui est tu ? 

-Vous n’allez pas fouillez dans ma tête pour le savoir ? –elle lui jeta un regard énervé.

Il grogna en levant la main, mais se retint. Elle jouait avec sa patience et il craignait qu’un jour il n’arrive pas à se retenir. Il avait l’impression qu’à des moments elle oubliait qu’il était wraith. 

-Je n’ai jamais... fouillé… dans ta tête ! Je ne me serais pas autorisé cela. 

-Ce n’est pas ce que vous m’avez laissé croire…

-Je m’en fiche de ce que tu crois ! J’ai droit de… -il parlait lentement en choisissant bien ses mots.- vérifier certaines choses pour… assurer notre sécurité. Mais j’estime… que malgré nos positions respectives, tu as droits à un peu d’espace privé… 

« Oh… tellement généreux ! » elle pensa. 

-Petite insolente ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! –il se releva. –Je te rappelle, que j’ai un droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. 

-Vous avez recommencé ! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, vous m’avez payé bien trop cher pour ça !-elle répondit en le pointant du doigt. 

-Je peux te faire bien de chose… -un sourire cynique est apparu sur son visage- Dois-je te rappelle ce qu’allait te faire Tasnaugh ? 

Elle se tut en retenant les larmes. Il devait la maintenir dans un minimum de peur. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu’elle se sente à l’aise, la peur la gardera en sécurité. 

Il la regardait, en se demandant quel curieuse jeune femme était assise sur son lit. Forte personnalité, intelligente, mais trop impulsive et imprudente. Et elle ne réfléchissait pas assez avant de parler…

-Va-t’en. –il ordonna sèchement. - Laisse-moi seul.


	6. A chacun son devoir

Un panier d’oranges, pamplemousses, grenades et bananes, une infusion, un verre de jus de fruit, du yaourt , des céréales, des noix, des gâteaux. Tous les matins c’était une variation de ce même petit-déjeuner. Elle coupait la banane en rondelles et ajouta, avec les noix et les céréales, au yaourt. La porte s’ouvrit et le commandant entra. Il posa un grand paquet sur le lit et s’assit en face de la jeune femme, en posant un livre sur la table. Il ne dit rien, alors elle continua à manger tranquillement. Il s’étala sur la chaise, se mettant à l’aise.

-Tu aimes bien ? –il demanda après un moment.

-Bonjour. –elle répondit, sans le regarder. Elle pensa qu’une petite remarque sur ses bonnes manières ne lui ferait pas de mal…

-Bonjour…- il expira, irrité.

-Oui, j’aime bien, merci. Mais je suis allergique aux pamplemousses.

-C’est quoi le pamplemousse ? –il demanda en recherchant le fruit suspect dans le bol.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Une chose aussi simple et il ne le savait pas. A ce moment, il ressemblait à un enfant qui découvrait le monde, malgré, sans doute, son grand âge.

-C’est ça. –elle prit le fruit dans la main et le lança plusieurs fois dans l’air.- C’est très bon, un agréable mélange d’acide et de sucré. Goûtez-le.

Il regarda le fruit qu’elle lui a tendu, le prit en frôlant sa main et le reposa dans le bol.

-Je ne mange pas la nourriture de ma nourriture… -dit-il lentement.

Elle marmonna quelque chose, en enfonçant une cuillère dans la bouche, mais il décida de ne pas répondre.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu aimes manger ? –demanda-t-il en reniflant la bouteille de jus de fruit, puis il but une gorgée.

Elle le regarda surprise.

-Je n’ai pas souvent eu la possibilité de choisir ce que je mange… donc je mange de tout.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit appareil doté d’un grand écran et deux boutons.

-C’est pour toi. C’est une sorte de communicateur d’urgence… Tu pourras m’appeler s’il t’arrive quelque chose… Il marche dans les deux sens. –il lui tendit l’appareil.

-Qu’est-ce qui pourrait m’arriver… ? –elle demanda, en examinant la chose.

-Si tu as encore une idée débile de sortir de ta chambre et tu te retrouves face à mes fantassins affamés.

Elle ne répondit pas, seul le bout de son nez bougea, comme pour marquer qu’il l’avait offensé.

-Tu sais parler wraith ? –il demanda, après un long silence. Il posait la question, mais il ne se faisait pas d’espoirs.

-Oui, je sais aussi l’écrire et le lire. –elle répondit, fière d’elle-même.

Il était difficile de le surprendre, mais, elle venait de le faire.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

-Ha ! C’est secret… -elle rigola. Il n’avait pas saisi la blague.

-Tu vas me lire ça alors. –il désigna un livre qu’il avait posé sur la table.- C’est une sorte de manuel du vaisseau… Tu n’y trouveras rien sur les armes ou comment le faire voler, mais tu sauras comment ça marche, les plans, les cabines de survie, les procédures d’urgence… Et ça va t’occuper un moment.

Il était vrai, qu’elle s’ennuyait beaucoup, comme elle ne pouvait pas bouger de sa cabine.

Il appréciait de la regarder manger, sans savoir pourquoi. Il se posait tant de questions, sans pouvoir y répondre. Et la première était, qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là ? Pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal pour qu’elle se sente bien ? Pourquoi il perdait son temps ? Il sentait que cette fille lui apporterai des problèmes, mais il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner tout simplement. Si. Si, il le pouvait et il allait le faire. C’était la meilleure chose à faire – la déposer sur une planète sûre et s’en aller, le plus loin possible. Une semaine, oui, dans une semaine elle allait partir. Il aurait dû réfléchir, avant de lui donner ce manuel. Tant pis.

-C’est… gentil... –elle appréciait qu’il pesait à elle- Vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous appeliez…

Il détourna le regard.

-Lis-le pour demain, je t’interrogerai. –dit-il froidement, en sortant de la chambre.

Cassandra feuilleta le livre, elle essaya de lire un paragraphe, mais c’était bien plus difficile que ce qu’elle ne pensait. Son wraith était rouillé et le langage très spécifique. Malgré cela elle parvint lentement à lire et à comprendre le paragraphe sur la façon, dont marchaient les cabines de survie, comment elles s’ouvrent et se referment. Le suivant, sur leur réparation était bien plus difficile. Elle n’allait jamais finir la centaine de pages pour demain.

Elle expira et se leva pour voir ce que contenait le paquet. Elle a défait le ruban qui l’entourait et en sortit une robe. Le tissu était turquoise, encore plus léger que celui de la robe qu’elle portait. Elle était décorée d’un fin fil d’or et le col des petites pierres précieuses. Cassandra s’assit bouche bée sur son lit en regardant la robe. Elle s’est déshabillée et a mis la robe. Encore une fois, elle lui allait parfaitement.

 

 

 

Le commandant s’arrêta dans le couloir. Il avait envie qu’elle reste, il se sentait bien quand il était près d’elle. Mais elle était humaine. Elle n’avait aucunement sa place ici… Sauf en tant qu’otage ou esclave. L’était-elle ? Non, il ne pourrait pas. Mais quand est-il devenu aussi sensible ? A force de côtoyer ces terriens d’Atlantis, il perdait sa force de décision et sa clairvoyance. Il n’aurait jamais dû l’aider. Comment il aurait-pu faire une décision aussi irresponsable ? Il entra sur le pont.

-Kenny, est-ce que tu as pu contacter Irias ? Où est-ce qu’ils sont ?

-Oui, commandant, ils sont à 648 humains. Ils attendent vos ordres près de la troisième satellite de Dagan.

Il grogna, ce n’était pas suffisant pour les faire tenir jusqu’à la prochaine sélection.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils sont tous au même niveau. –dit Orynu.

-On va les rejoindre quand même, il faut qu’on trouve une solution...

Ils sont passés en hyperespace. Le commandant s’est assis dans son fauteuil, la croisière était tranquille. Orynu s’assit à côté de lui.

-Si tu n’avais pas acheté l’humaine, on aurait pas à échanger des stocks…Comment as-tu pu la payer aussi cher ?

-Oui, et bien j’ai commis une erreur, je n’aurai pas du. –dit-il froidement.

-Tu l’as baisé, au moins? –demanda Kenny.

-On peut la voir ? –demanda Orynu.

-Non, et non. Elle va partir bientôt, je préfère qu’elle reste dans sa chambre pour l’instant. Surtout que ça fait trois semaines qu’on ne s’est pas nourri…

-Trente-quatre jours. –remarqua Kenny- Et grâce à toi c’est pas prêt d’arriver !

Le commandant ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu’elle parte ? -demanda Orynu.

-Parce qu’elle nous causera des problèmes. Je le sens. Elle n’est pas de nôtres, c’est une humaine. Elle n’est pas en sécurité ici.

-Elle veut pas faire des partie de nos adorateurs ?

-Elle ne pourrait jamais. Elle est… cette fille est en verre, beaucoup trop fragile.

-Et bien pourquoi tu l’as acheté ? –cria Kenny- Todd, tu nous as fait perdre 5 000 humains pour une poupée de verre, qui ne te sert à rien ?

-Oui, c’est bon, je peux me tromper une fois ! –le commandant se massa les tempes- Je vais m’en débarrasser à la fin de la semaine.

-Kenny, calmes-toi. Todd, elle ne peut pas partir comme ça. Tu l’as acheté, maintenant faut trouver à quoi elle peut servir…

Le commandant l’a regardé, comme s’il venait de dire quelque chose d’absurde.

-Et bien oui. –continuait Onyru- Si elle est jolie, elle pourrait peut-être aller récupérer le paquet chez…

-Non. C’est trop dangereux.

-Tu ne peux pas la garder enfermée…

-C’est exactement ce qu’elle m’a dit hier…

-Et bien, on va essayer ça, elle va chez Landrik et récupère le paquet.

Un silence tomba.

-Kenny qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Elle peut essayer. Mais à condition que tu lui mettes un émetteur. Je ne fais pas confiance aux humains.

-C’est décidé alors. Mais, pas tout de suite, il faut que je la prepare.


	7. La faim

Cassandra avait un vrai rituel matinal. Tout d’abord des exercices, pour essayer de retrouver la forme, après les blessures qu’elle avait subi. Toujours les mêmes exercices pour détendre les muscles et les renforcer en douceur. Puis, après le petit déjeuner, un bain parfumé, qui bien évidemment, faisait partie du rituel. Les bains était quelque chose que Cassandra adorait, car ils lui faisaient oublier où elle était. Puis, venait la partie difficile de la journée – s’occuper jusqu’au soir. Cela était difficile, dans la mesure, où la seule chose que Cassandra pouvait faire était de lire. C’était très enrichissant, elle apprenait énormément sur la technologie wraith, mais ça devenait vite fatiguant.  
Elle se leva, traversa les bains et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Un court instant après le commandant la laissa entrer. Puis, il s’assit à son bureau, continuant à étudier des documents. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? –il demanda rapidement, sans la regarder et sans interrompre ses calculs. 

-Rien. –elle répondit. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là alors ?- il expira agacé. 

Elle s’allongea sur le lit et commença à examiner un appareil posé à côté d’elle.

-Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous. Je m’ennuie. 

Il se retourna vers elle. Allongée sur le ventre, elle essayait d’allumer l’appareil, mais après plusieurs essais non concluants, elle le reposa sur le côté et se mit à lire des documents étalés près d’elle. 

-Tu me déranges. Va-t’en. 

-Je m’ennuie ! –râla-t-elle. 

-Va jouer dans ta chambre. 

Elle commençait vraiment à l’énerver. Parfois il se demandait dans quoi il s’était embarqué en la prenant à bord et pourquoi il ne l’avait pas laissé. Il ne savait pas qu’un petit humain comme elle sera autant… difficile à gérer. Il aurait dû prendre un animal de compagne. Un chat peut-être. Un chat ça n’a pas besoin de robes. 

-Non, j’en peux plus… J’ai besoin de sortir ! Prendre l’air, voir du monde, parler, marcher un peu plus que le tour de ma chambre…

-Tu te calmes, ou je me nourris de toi. 

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire, j’ai coûté trop cher ! –dit-elle en souriant. Un sourire un peu trop confiant à son goût. 

Le wraith se leva d’un coup et s’approcha du lit à grands pas. Il l’attrapa par les poignets pour la plaquer contre le lit. Elle se débattait, mais face à sa force, elle ne pouvait rien. Il était bien plus fort et rapide que Tasnaugh. Terrifiée, elle regardait la mort dans les yeux. Il glissa sa main droite sur son cou en grognant et approcha son visage du sien.

-Je. Peux. Tout. Faire. –dit-il. 

Il la regardait un moment, son visage s’est adoucit, il respira son parfum, il sentit le bain qu’elle venait de prendre, il sentit l’odeur de son sang, cette odeur tellement apetissante. Elle était vraiment belle, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux émeraude. Approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Et pourquoi il se retiendrai ? Il pouvait véritablement tout faire, elle pouvait assouvir tous ses désirs. Sa main droite glissa entre ses seins, sur son ventre, pour s’arrêter sur sa hanche.   
Il relâcha la jeune femme, qui a pris une profonde respiration. Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire, il s’est engagé à ne pas lui faire de mal. Et au-delà de cet engagement personnel, elle était jeune, elle ne faisait pas partie de son monde. 

-Où est ton bustier ? C’est pas pour faire joli, c’est pour te protéger un minimum.

 

Cela faisait deux jours depuis que le commandant n’était pas venu lui rendre visite, alors qu’elle avait de plus en plus envie de parler à quelqu'un, sans même mentionner son envie de sortir prendre l’air, sentir le parfum des près, entendre les cris des commerçants, entendre des femmes raconter des ragots, se faire accoster par des marchands spécialisés dans le marché noir… Le monde lui manquait. Bien qu’elle était reconnaissante au wraith de l’avoir sauvé, elle se sentait comme une vraie prisonnière sur son vaisseau de guerre. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas ignorer l’attention qu’il lui portait. La chambre – confortable, les robes luxueuses, les repas de qualité… des choses, qu’elle ne connaissait pas, qu’elle ne pourrait jamais s’offrir. Il lui offrait une vie de princesse, à vrai dire. Une princesse-otage. Elle ne savait pas si elle préférait sa vie d’avant, sa vie d’errance. Mais détestait être autant dominée, limitée. Bien qu’elle avait déjà été en prison plusieurs fois, elle arrivait toujours à s’en échapper. Mais c’était impossible de s’échapper d’ici. Puis... Elle avait une dette envers le commandant, une dette de cinq mille vies. Son honneur ne lui permettait pas, ne serait-ce même ne penser à s’échapper. Et bizarrement, elle n’en avait pas envie, elle avait envie d’apprendre plus sur le wraith à l’étoile tatouée autour de l’œil. Savoir qui il est, comment il s’appelle, où est-il né, comment il en est arrivé là, à être commandant… et surtout, pourquoi il était gentil avec elle ? 

La porte s’est ouverte d’un coup, le commandant entra dans la chambre et s’assit à table. 

-Viens ici, s’il te plait. –dit-il rapidement. –Je dois te parler. 

Elle obéit, en s’asseyant en face de lui. 

-Il faut que tu sache, que cela fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas nourri. –il expira- Cela veut dire que tu dois être deux fois plus attentive et mon interdiction de sortie prend maintenant tout son sens. 

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire une sélection, tout simplement ? 

-C’est pas si facile que ça.- il sourit- J’ai d’autres vaisseaux, à part celui-ci, je dois penser à eux aussi. Donc, s’il te plait, restes ici, c’est pour ta sécurité. 

Malgré son visage froid, il avait l’air inquiet. 

-D’accord, je ne sortirai pas d’ici. Mais… Vous… Comment vous sentez-vous ? 

Il détourna son regard. 

-Je vais bien. Pour l’instant. Mais si je change, si je deviens… bizarre… Tu t’enfermes jusqu’à ce que tu entendes l’alarme, qui signalera la sélection. Promets-le moi. –dit-il en la prenant par la main. 

Son toucher l’avait agréablement surpris. Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. 

-Oui… je vous le promets…

-Si jamais… -il avala sa salive- Je m’en prends à toi… Dans la buanderie il y a un pistolet, réglé sur paralysie. Il faudra que tu tires sur moi. Plusieurs fois, mais il ne faut pas que tu hésites. 

-Je ne pourrai jamais vous tirer dessus !

-Peut-être qu’il le faudra, pour sauver ta vie. –il relâcha sa main, en se levant. 

Elle ne s’imaginait pas devoir un jour faire cela. Elle était trop fixée sur ce qu’elle voyait, quand il était en face d’elle. Mais, il était wraith. Finalement pour lui, elle n’était qu’un bout de viande. 

Il l’observait, alors qu’elle demeurait silencieuse. C’était désagréable, mais nécessaire. Elle était trop… précieuse, pour en faire un repas. 

Elle se leva et s’approcha de lui. Il faisait une tête de plus, ce qui rendait la discussion plus difficile. 

-Je sais que, même affamé, vous ne me ferez pas de mal. –dit-elle, en posant une main sur son torse. –Vous l’aurez déjà fait.

-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? –demanda-t-il, en souriant légèrement et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. 

-Je le sais, c’est tout. –elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre son torse.- Je le sens. 

Ils sont restés un moment ensemble, appréciant le toucher, la proximité, la chaleur. Mais rapidement, le commandant est revenu à la réalité, repoussa la jeune femme et est sorti de la chambre. 

Cassandra est resté au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger, elle fixait simplement la porte, qui s’était fermée derrière le wraith.


	8. L'alcool délie les langues

Le commandant avait trouvé à Cassandra des livres écrits en commun, de l’histoire, des essais, des romans, pour lui changer du manuel d’utilisation du vaisseau… Des nouvelles robes sont également arrivées, chacune faite dans un matériau plus léger que l’autre, chacune accompagnée d’un plastron brodé, mais néanmoins très lourd. Apparemment, il n’y avait pas de possibilité de l’alléger en gardant ses propriétés protectrices. Elle avait demandé si elle pouvait porter des pantalons, qui étaient bien plus pratiques pour ses exercices matinaux (ce qu’elle ne lui avait pas précisé bien évidemment), le lendemain, trois paires étaient arrivés, plus ou moins légers, plus ou moins résistants. Elle était très surprise. Cassandra voyait le commandant très rarement. Elle aurait envie qu’il vienne un peu plus, pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, mais s’il venait tous les jours quelques minutes, c’était déjà beaucoup. 

Cassandra frappa à la porte du commandant. Soit il n’était pas là, soit il n’avait pas envie de la voir. Dans les deux cas, elle devait rester encore toute seule. Elle s’est mis dos contre la porte et glissa par terre pour s’assoir. 

La porte s’ouvrit d’un coup et la jeune femme tomba en arrière, devant le commandant. 

-Quoi ? –demanda-t-il. 

-Je voulais juste… vous voir. –dit-elle, en se relevant rapidement. 

Il expira, irrité, mais la laissa entrer. Il se versa un verre d’un liquide brun et s’allongea sur son lit. Contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait, il n’était pas si occupé que cela… Elle renifla   
la boisson, puis prit une gorgée. 

-C’est très fort. J’espère que tu tiens bien l’alcool. 

En effet, sa gorge brûlait et elle eut rapidement chaud, mais la boisson était sucrée et avait un agréable goût de pruneau, ce qui a plu à Cassandra. 

-Je ne savais pas que les wraith pouvaient se bourrer la gueule. –dit-elle, en souriant. 

-C’est un long procédé… mais c’est possible. –il était étalé sur les coussins, pas seulement parce qu’il était grand, le lit était très grand aussi, mais surtout parce qu’il avait cette habitude de se mettre à l’aise et d’écarter les bras partout où il s’asseyait. 

Elle s’assit sur le lit en face de lui, bouteille à la main. 

-Alors, dites-moi quelque chose sur vous. 

-Non. –sa voix froide a surpris Cassandra.

-Mais pourquoi ? –elle demanda en prenant une autre gorgée. 

-Parce que je n’ai rien à raconter. –il s’arrêta, puis reprit après un moment de silence,- Toi, en revanche, je suis sûr que tu as plein d’histoires à me raconter. 

-Comme quoi ? 

-Comme d’où tu viens et d’où viennent tes cicatrices…-il s’allongea sur le côté, reprit la bouteille des mains de Cassandra et but quelques gorgées. 

-C’est une très longue histoire…

-J’ai beaucoup de temps. 

Elle s’allongea sur le côté pour bien le voir. Il était très séduisant… pour un wraith. Son visage était fin, le nez long et droit, pommettes hautes. Sa peau était vert-clair, légèrement transparente et donc laissait apparaître quelques veines. Ses yeux jeune vif, aux ? verticaux. Il était vrai, que les wraith avaient une apparence impressionnante, grande et très différente des humains. Mais ils restaient humanoïdes tout de même. Ce qui les rendait redoutable c’était leur façon de se nourrir et ce ce qu’ils faisaient aux humains, c'est-à-dire les tortures qu’ils aimaient leur infliger. Elle avait du mal à imaginer, que le commandant puisse prendre plaisir à torturer un humain avant de s’en nourrir. C’était sans doute pour cela qu’elle n’avait pas peur de lui et elle avait toujours l’impression qu’il était humain comme elle.

-Et bien… -elle commença, sans savoir quoi dire,- Ma mère est morte à la naissance, mon père, inconnu, n’est pas venu me réclamer, donc je suis allé directement à l’orphelinat. 

Le commandant écoutait, en sirotant tranquillement la boisson. Cassandra commença à trembler légèrement, alors qu’elle racontait son histoire. Il voyait bien qu’elle revivait ses souvenirs douloureux.

-Mais le directeur de l’établissement aimait beaucoup les enfants, si vous voyez ce je veux dire… autant les petites filles que les petits garçons… Mais, je lui ai réglé son compte plus tard à ce fils de… -elle prit une profonde respiration, pour se calmer, avant de continuer. – Je me suis enfui à 7 ans environ. 

Elle s’arrêta un instant. Il la fixait avec un air intéressé. 

-Oui, heu… Donc j’ai vécu quelques temps à la rue, c’était difficile, mais j’ai survécu. 

Il voyait bien qu’elle avait du mal à en parler. Elle reprit très rapidement.

-Mais peu après un homme m’a pris sous son aile et m’a élevé comme sa fille. Voilà, fin de l’histoire. 

La fin de l’avait pas très convaincu, mais il savait que pour l’instant il n’aurait pas d’autres informations, même si elle continuait à boire. 

-Ça ne m’explique pas d’où viennent tes cicatrices…-il frôla une cicatrice dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna. 

-Et votre tatouage il vient d’où ? 

-Ah… Maintenant ce n’est pas mon nom, mais mon tatouage qui t’intéresse ? 

-J’aimerai savoir les deux, mais refusez de me dire…

-Todd, les terriens d’Atlantis m’appellent Todd. –dit-il en s’allongeant à nouveau sur le dos. 

-Je peux vous appelez comme ça aussi ? 

-Oui, tu peux. –dit-il en riant.

C’était la première fois qu’il riait et elle aimait ça. Son rire était chaleureux et réconfortant. Elle but encore une gorgée, la chaleur monta encore plus, elle enleva son bustier, qui commençait à la serrer. Elle s’allongea près de lui. 

-Et ce tatouage alors ? –elle frôla sa joue des bouts des doigts. 

-Tu es bien trop curieuse. –dit-il en éloignant la bouteille d’elle. 

Cassandra s’allongea sur le dos en grognant légèrement. Il rit encore. 

-Ce tatouage représente une étoile… Une étoile qui est morte le jour de ma naissance – Aretemis. 

-C’est triste…

Elle glissa sur le ventre et suivit avec un doigt la ligne du tatouage autour de son œil. Sa peau était douce et agréable au toucher. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant cette caresse délicate. Puis, attrapa sa main pour l’éloigner de son visage. 

-Tu as bu un peu trop, je crois… -dit-il sèchement. 

-N’importe quoi ! Je pourrais descendre encore deux bouteilles comme ça ! 

-J’en doute fort. Alors tes cicatrices ? 

-Et après vous me dites, que c’est moi qui est trop curieuse…

-J’ai le droit de poser la question, je suis ton commandant. 

-Oui, vous êtes mon commandant…-chuchota-t-elle, en fermant les yeux et en posant son front contre son bras. Elle a rouvert les yeux et le regarda, en posant son menton sur   
son torse. 

-C’est donnant-donnant. Moi je vous raconte quelque chose sur moi et vous me racontez quelque chose sur vous. Mais, vous n’avez pas assez de tatouages je pense… -ses yeux se refermaient petit à petit. 

-J’en ai bien trop pour tes cicatrices.

-Alors je veux tous les voir…

-Un jour peut-être . -il sourit, en caressant la joue de Cassandra. 

Elle se releva, pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien, puis l’approcha lentement, jusqu’à déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, les frôler, pas plus, par peur qu’il la repousse. Il ne bougea pas. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas répondre, alors qu’il avait tellement envie d’embrasser ces lèvres pulpeuses, rouge sang, qui s’offraient à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et s’endormit rapidement. Il l’a alors entouré de ses bras et la regardait dormir pendant longtemps. Un être si fragile, si jeune, si inconscient du danger que représentait le monde. Un agneau allongé dans les bras d’un loup.


	9. Le départ

Cassandra a versé dans le bain une potion jaune. Un agréable parfum citronné s’éleva dans les airs. A chaque fois, elle craignait que la porte de la chambre du commandant s’ouvre et qu’il entre, mais ça n’arrivait jamais. Il entrait toujours par la porte principale. Elle nagea quelques mètres. Et s’allongea dans l’eau, en flottant sur le dos. 

Le commandant était une grande inconnue. Pourquoi il s’occupait d’elle ainsi ? Pourquoi il prenait soin d’elle ? Elle n’avait aucune importance, aucune valeur, à part bien sûr, ce qu’il avait dépensé pour l’acheter... Peut-être il voyait en elle un quelconque intérêt… Elle ne comprenait pas. 

Soudainement, elle entendit deux voix discuter vivement. Elle sortit de l’eau, s’entoura d’une serviette et s’approcha de la porte pour mieux entendre. 

-Ca fait une semaine déjà ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait encore là ? Tu avais promis de t’en débarrasser ! Et en attendant, nous on a rien à bouffer ! Je peux m’en occuper moi-même si t’en est pas capable !

-Il faut attendre la sélection, on ne peut pas… -elle reconnut la voix du commandant. 

-Si on peut très bien la faire maintenant, il suffit que tu en donnes l’ordre ! Mais au lieu de t’occuper de tes hommes, tu t’occupes d’un enfant humain ! 

-C’est pas un… 

-Je m’en fiche de ce que c’est ! Débarrasse-toi d’elle et ordonne la sélection ! 

-Je t’ai dit que je vais m’en débarrasser et je le ferai ! 

Les genoux de Cassandra se sont pliés et elle glissa le long de la porte. Elle ne bougea pas pendant des longues minutes. Seuls ces quatre mots retentissaient, en boucle, dans sa tête. « Je vais m’en débarrasser ». Elle n’avait pas envie de partir. Elle avait envie de rester près de lui. Mais lui, avait envie de se « débarrasser » d’elle. C’était la dernière chose à laquelle elle aurait pu s’attendre, après tout ce qu’il a fait, après le temps qu’ils ont passés ensemble. Elle croyait qu’un lien s’était créé. 

Non. Il n’y avait aucun lien. Aucun sentiment. Elle ne lui servait à rien et donc comme des choses desquelles on ne se sert pas, on s’en débarrasse. 

Elle s’habilla rapidement, mais avec difficulté, ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Elle est revenue dans sa chambre et s’allongea en boule sur son lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre. C’était la première fois depuis des années qu’elle pleurait. Non, pas qu’elle regrettait quitter sa vie de princesse et retrouver son ancienne vie. Elle aimait sa vie d’avant. Mais, elle avait envie de rester, pour découvrir son monde, apprendre plus sur le commandant. Elle avait envie de rester, car elle croyait trouver en lui un ami. Certes, c’était un wraith, un monstre, qui se nourrit d’humains. Mais, il était différent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était doté d’humour, de bonnes manières, de sensibilité...

Cependant, comme toutes les bonnes choses, cette histoire avait une fin. Une fin qu’elle regrettait amèrement, mais qu’elle comprenait. Sa place n’était pas ici. Sa place n’était nulle part, le destin lui avait interdit de trouver foyer quelque part. Elle se devait d’errer à travers l’univers. 

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vit le commandant. 

-Pourquoi tu n’as pas touché tes repas ? 

-Qu’est-ce que ça vous regarde ? –elle demanda, en s’asseyant, loin de lui. 

Elle regarda la table, sur laquelle il y avait quatre plateaux intacts. Elle ne s’était pas rendu compte combien de temps s’était écoulé. 

Il la regardait, sans comprendre où voulait-elle en venir. 

-Et bien, parce que j’ai pas envie que tu meures de faim, déjà maigre comme tu es. 

-Quand je partirai ça vous sera égal. 

Il prit une profonde respiration, surpris, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. 

-Tu veux partir alors ? 

-Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, je me trompe ? –elle se leva, irritée par sa réponse. 

Un lourd silence tomba. 

-Vous auriez dû me laisser, ne pas réagir, ça vous aurait évité des problèmes ! Ou je devrais peut-être partir tout de suite, ce sera mieux pour nous deux ! 

-Vas-y. Vas-t’en, si tu en as tellement envie. Ça m’évitera des problèmes, c’est vrai. –dit-il froidement- Tu connais le chemin jusqu’aux darts. 

Sa réponse l’avait choqué profondément. Elle est sortie de la chambre presque en courant. 

Le commandant est retourné sur le pont et s’assit dans son fauteuil. Il bouillonnait, il n’avait encore jamais été aussi énervé et il n’avait encore jamais réussi à garder aussi bien son sang-froid, pour ne pas tout détruire sur son passage. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? –demanda Kenny. 

-Cassandra s’en va. 

-Toute seule ? Comment ? Elle va prendre le dart ? –demanda Orynu. 

-Elle peut toujours essayer, elle n’arrivera pas à le faire démarrer. – dit Kenny, sourire venimeux aux lèvres.

Orynu lui envoya un regard sévère, mais Kenny a commencé à rire. 

-Vous avez trouvé une solution ? Une planète habitée, mais qui n’est pas dans notre dossier de sélection ? –demanda le commandant. 

-Non. –dit-Orynu- Elles sont pour l’instant toutes inhabitées. Cela fait des siècles que… 

-Que quoi ? 

-Un dart vient de décoller sans autorisation. Il se dirige vers Dagan. 

-Quoi ?! -le commandant regardait un instant son second sans comprendre, puis se leva furieux. 

-Envoie moi ses coordonnés ! –cria-t-il en s’éloignent. 

Il lui a fallu quelques minutes pour atteindre les darts, mais il décolla rapidement. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment c’était possible, comment elle avait réussi à faire démarrer un dart. Comment ?! Seul un wraith ou une personne qui avait le gène wraith pouvait le faire… Sauf… sauf, si elle avait le gène….

Non, impossible, il l’aurait senti avant. Il arrivait à sentir son sang, c’était du sang humain, même s’il lui semblait toujours bien trop délicieux pour être entièrement humain. 

Il a atterrit pas loin du dart de Cassandra, sur une clairière et est sorti en courant. 

Il regarda autour de lui, mais elle n’était nulle part. Il était entouré par une forêt, trouver l’humaine serait comme trouver une aiguille dans un tas de foin. 

-Cassandra ! –cria-t-il. 

Aucune réponse. Elle devait être loin. Mais de toute façon elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. 

Le commandant inspira profondément, en essayant de sentir son parfum sucré. Il s’évaporait à cause du vent qui s’était levé. 

-Onyru.-Todd approcha sa main à son oreille- Tu m’entends ? 

-Je vous écoute commandant. 

-Scanne la planète. Je lui ai posé un géo-localisateur. S’il est allumé, il devrait apparaître sur l’écran. 

-Elle se dirige au Nord-Est. Il faut que vous la rejoignez rapidement, il y a une Porte d’Etoiles là-bas. 

Il se jeta à sa poursuite. Sautant au-dessus des troncs tombées, évitant les branches, il allait à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ! 

Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas partir ? Elle lui appartenait. Elle était à lui et à lui seul !

Mais, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Il était à la poursuite d’une humaine. Mais allait-il la dévorer ? Sentir son odeur se rapprocher le faisait douter de lui-même. Il ressentit se frisson de la traque, si excitante, bestiale et primitive. 

A chaque pas, chaque seconde, lui paraissait durer des heures et savait qu’elle se rapprochait de la Porte des Etoiles. Si jamais elle la traversait…

Soudainement, il entendit un cri. Non, un hurlement de terreur. Il reconnut sa voix, qui lui gela le sang dans les veines. 

-Envoyez-moi des renforts. Envoyez-moi des darts au plus vite !-dit-il à Onyru, en accélérant sa course folle.


	10. Atlantis

Cassandra sortit du dart, regarda autour d’elle, puis s’enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Larmes aux yeux, elle courait, le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Elle espérait qu’il la rattraperait dans le couloir, qu’il lui demanderait de revenir, ou qu’il l’empêcherait de partir. Mais rien de cela n’était arrivé. C’était fini. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… Et tant mieux ! Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui pour survivre. Elle était très bien toute seule. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à son visage, à sa voix, à son toucher. Il l’avait hypnotisée avec sa magie démoniaque. Elle courait, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle courait pour oublier. Pour faire disparaître tous ces souvenirs. 

Elle débarqua sur une autre clairière, que celle où elle avait atterri, et sentit des impacts de balles, dont l’une avait perçé son plastron, en provoquant une grande douleur au flanc droit. Un cri lui échappa. Une pluie de balles s’était abattue sur la clairière. Un autre projectile frôla sa joue, avant qu’elle tombe, tête sur un rocher. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait autour d’elle, elle n’entendait qu’un sifflement provoqué par les armes automatiques de deux groupes. 

-D’où elle sort ?-demanda un homme, entre deux tirs. –Elle ne fait pas partie des hommes de Kolya…

-Couvrez-moi. Je vais la chercher.- un homme aux dreadlocks sprinta vers la jeune femme, pour la mettre à l’abri des projectiles. 

-McKay, sélectionne l’adresse ! On va manquer de munitions ! 

-Des darts ! Plus vite, plus vite, on dégage de là. –ordonna un homme brun. 

-Et la fille ? –demanda l’homme aux dreadlocks. 

Le brun hésita, une seconde. 

-On l’embarque. 

En effet, une dizaine de vaisseaux wraiths survolèrent la zone. Un moment après, une troupe de guerriers wraiths surgirent d’entre les arbres, en concentrant leurs tirs sur les Genii, permettant aux humains de fuir. 

Couvert par ses fantassins, le commandant courra vers le DHD, mais l’adresse venait de disparaitre. Rempli de furie, il frappa dans le DHD, y laissant un creux. Ses guerriers avaient massacré les humains, mais ils avaient échoué. Il était arrivé trop tard. Ils l’avaient pris. Il sentit soudainement ce parfum délicieux, qui le guida vers une large tâche de sang. C’est lui qui avait échoué. 

Il l’avait abandonné, alors qu’elle avait besoin de lui. 

Quand elle était là, il voulait se débarrasser d’elle, maintenant qu’elle l’avait quitté, il sentait une douleur, comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose de la poitrine.

 

Cassandra se réveillait lentement, sans ouvrir les yeux. C’était qu’un rêve. Elle allait se lever, le voir assis dans un coin de la chambre, grognon, comme d’habitude. 

Mais elle ouvrit les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière claire. Ce n’était pas le vaisseau wraith. Elle tourna sa tête, et aperçut d’autres lits et des écrans, qui affichaient des chiffres et des graphiques. Le lit était loin d’être aussi confortable que celui sur le vaisseau. Une douleur violente l’empêchait de bouger. Une intraveineuse était reliée à son bras par un tuyau, un câble mesurait sa tension par un doigt, qu’elle enleva. Une alarme se déclencha. 

-Bonjour ! –dit une femme blonde, en approchant. –Ne touche pas à ces câbles, je les ai mis pour surveiller tes fonctions vitales. 

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis ?–demanda Cassandra. 

-Je m’appelle Jennifer Keller, je suis médecin et nous sommes à Atlantis. –elle répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Atlantis…? Les… humains d’Atlantis ? –pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Les « humains d’Atlantis » l’avaient surnommé Todd… 

-Oui, oui c’est ça. Je peux ? –Jennifer vérifia tous les câbles et l’écran. –C’est vrai que nous avons rencontré beaucoup de peuples depuis notre arrivée, mais j’ai toujours du mal à y croire   
quand les gens nous disent qu’ils ont déjà entendu parler de nous, avant notre arrivée…

Cassandra se sentit faible d’un coup, ce qui était sûrement dû aux manipulations de Jennifer. Elle avait dû lui administrer un calmant. 

-Rendors-toi, tu es encore faible. Je suis là, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose. –Jennifer s’est penché sur elle, en tirant la couverture sur elle. 

Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et yeux se refermaient petit à petit. Mais elle entendit des pas s’approcher. 

-A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? D’où elle vient ? –demanda une voix masculine. 

-Non, John, je pense que c’est encore trop tôt de lui poser des questions. Son état n’est pas très stable. Je dois la surveiller, elle fait régulièrement de la tachycardie, malgré que je lui ai administré des bêtabloquants.

-Teyla a peut-être une idée à propos d’où elle peut venir… 

-Oui, j’ai regardé ses vêtements… Ces tissus, il n’y a qu’une planète, ou plus précisément un village, dans toute la galaxie, qui fait des tissus de cette qualité. Ratira. 

-Et qu’est ce qu’il y a de surprenant dedans ? –demanda Rodney Mckay. 

-Ils ne font du commerce qu’avec des wraith.

Cassandra luttait contre le sommeil, et parvint enfin à s’en libérer, en se glissant un peu plus haut sur les coussins. 

Le groupe d’humains se rapprocha d’elle. 

-Docteur Keller, la patiente s’est réveillée ? –demanda un homme chauve aux lunettes, qui venait d’entrer dans l’infirmerie.- A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? 

Derrière lui, un autre homme, plus jeune, vêtu d’un uniforme militaire.

-Tout juste, monsieur, je viens de lui dire où est-ce que nous sommes. 

-Parfait ! –l’homme aux lunettes s’approcha du lit- Comment vous vous appelez ? 

Cassandra essaya de s’éloigner, s’enfoncer dans le coussin, voire dans le mur, mais chose impossible, elle devait rester sur le lit. L’homme, qui semblait être le chef, avait un visage sévère, et sa voix était désagréable. 

Elle n’a pas répondu. Et ne comptait pas répondre, tant qu’il ne changerait pas de ton. Mais il ne fit que hausser la voix, en répétant sa question. 

-Monsieur Woolsey… Elle doit être encore sous le choc, peut-être il faudrait lui donner un peu de temps…-proposa le militaire. 

M. Woolsey marmonna quelque chose, mais acquiesça. 

-Informez-moi alors, quand elle se sentira mieux. –dit-il en partant. 

-Voici John Sheppard. –Jennifer présenta le militaire –C’est lui et son équipe qui t’ont sauvé la vie…

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? –Cassandra lui coupa la parole. 

-Et bien… Parce qu’on ne pouvait pas te laisser là bas…

-Vous auriez dû. –chuchota-t-elle, en tournant sa tête sur le côté, pour ne pas voir les atlantes.


End file.
